


Кое-что о феях

by Red_evil_twist



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Кроме того. Я узнал сюзерена Леа, Королеву Мэб, способом, таким ужасно близким, что нельзя описать. И поверьте мне. Если Леа была верховной жрицей убийства, жажды крови, интриг и манипуляций, то Мэб была богиней, которой поклонялась моя крёстная.<br/>Поразмыслив, я понял, что это, возможно, самое подходящие описание их взаимоотношений."(с) - Гарри Дрезден.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о феях

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после "Истории призрака", но внешность Леа я взяла из предыдущих книг серии.

Пышное платье всех оттенков холода сверкало в отсветах свечей так, что вызывало болезненную резь в глазах; невесомый и в тоже время величественно-тяжёлый плащ, состоявший, казалось, из сплошного снежного покрова, независимо расстилался по залу. Королева Воздуха и Тьмы, в тысячи раз более прекрасная, чем обычно, довольно оглядела себя в зеркало и бросила через плечо, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Что ты думаешь?  
Едва слышный шелест платья подсказал Королеве Зимних, что её слуга наконец перестала таиться в тени и подошла ближе. Слуга… странное слово для этой особы, очень странное. Формально – да, Леанансидхе служила ей: выполняла её приказы, уничтожала неугодных, занималась для неё всеми теми делами, которые она ей поручала.   
Но была ли она её слугой?  
\- О чём, моя повелительница? О Вашем наряде… или о том, что мой крестник предстанет завтра перед всем Двором Зимних в качестве Вашего Рыцаря? - прожурчал сладкий голос за спиной Мэб.   
Что-то в её тоне, обычно вызывающем у Мэб лёгкое фоновое раздражение наличием в нём извечного вызова, в этот раз было как-то не так. Этот тон Мэб слышала от своей ближайшей подданной крайне редко, может быть, раз в столетие.  
Королева Зимних Сидхе обернулась; красноволосая фея стояла слишком близко и смотрела на свою госпожу с тем особым, очень личным выражением, которое на самом деле и удерживало всегда Мэб от того, чтобы избавиться от этой выскочки. И действительно: Леанансидхе была единственной (за исключением, конечно, её чудо-крестника, но тот был вообще исключением из всевозможных правил), кто осмеливался открыто дерзить Королеве, она была своевольной и непокорной, на всё имела своё мнение, не стеснялась заявлять при Дворе и не только, что вторая по силе среди Зимних. Мэб неоднократно думала о том, что выгоднее было бы найти ей удобную замену, в конце концов, незаменимых просто не существует – но в какой-то момент она раз за разом замечала на себе этот особенный взгляд и просто понимала, что. Что Леанансидхе, разумеется, ни за что не упустит при случае свергнуть её с трона и занять её место – зато вся её своеобразная верность, вся её преданность, всё её искреннее восхищение, вся её страсть и вся её ненависть будет принадлежать всегда только ей одной. Только Мэб и никому больше; а такое постоянство ценилось в этом и других мирах куда больше всего остального.   
Благоговение. Вот что это был за тон.   
Или даже нет: обожание. На грани жажды убийства.  
\- О моём платье для завтрашней церемонии. Твоё мнение по поводу Дрездена я знаю наизусть.  
Леанансидхе улыбнулась, золотые глаза её сверкнули ничуть не хуже искрящегося снежной белизной плаща Королевы.   
\- Вы блистательны, моя повелительница.  
Для одной из Зимних в этой особе было чересчур много живого огня: в глазах, в алых волосах, в дерзкой улыбке, в кроваво-красных губах, в поведении. Мэб знала, какой ледяной та могла быть в общении со смертными, однако среди Сидхе трудно было, на взгляд Мэб, сыскать кого-то более… кого-то более. Хотелось её почему-то касаться, хотелось разорвать её на части. Забрать её огонь целиком, весь – и выбросить как что-то ненужное. Оставить её сломанной, разбитой, опустошённой – и никогда этого не видеть. Хотелось запереть её во дворце или в Зимнем Саду, хотелось без остатка владеть ей, чтобы никто – никто! – не видел её совершенства. Хотелось заставить её отречься от своей гордыни и догнивать до скончания веков, бросив на растерзание её собственному безумию. Ах, и правда, она была второй после Королевы, почти-идеальная, почти-равная. Всегда позади, всегда на ступеньку ниже – всегда рядом, не чтобы подхватить в случае падения, а чтобы помочь упасть.  
Теперь там же, на той же ступеньке будет стоять ещё и проклятый Дрезден, чудо-крестник от чудо-крёстной, достойный воспитанник и любимец чуть ли не всех древних сил сразу.  
Леанансидхе гордилась им всё же не без причины.  
\- Чуть больше искренности, - посоветовала Королева.  
Что, если Дрезден заберёт её? Он не слишком-то ладил со своей крёстной раньше, но кому как не Мэб было знать, что между этими двумя в действительности гораздо больше общего, чем они себе представляют. Ребёнок по меркам Сидхе, ребёнок даже по меркам чародеев – юный хам успел добиться уже таких высот, которых иные не добивались и за всю жизнь. Его крёстная… любила его. Может быть, не так, как любила бы его смертная тётушка, но любила, да так очевидно, что оставалось только диву даваться. Что, если этот ребёнок поумнеет? Что, если он, став Зимним Рыцарем, перестанет цепляться так сильно за свои смешные человеческие устои – и станет полноправным Сидхе? Это было бы замечательно и полезно; вот только его крёстная, пожалуй, тоже придёт от этого в восторг. Что, если он станет тем, кем Мэб и Леанансидхе желали бы его видеть, кем ему пророчили стать все эти разнообразные силы, с которыми он по дурости сражался?  
В конце концов, этот умник даже имел наглость шантажировать Мэб. Что, если однажды у него хватит наглости и на то, чтобы предложить своей крёстной выбор?  
Нет, Королева Воздуха и Тьмы не боялась. Она этого не умела.  
Просто… было бы досадно.  
Она уничтожит его в тот же миг, когда Дрезден посмеет хотя бы задуматься об этом. О том, чтобы украсть её власть – и её служанку.  
\- Вы сияете великолепием, - отозвалась упомянутая служанка, на этот раз явно добавив в голос насмешки.  
В ту же секунду послышался негромкий хлопок, и голова феи откинулась назад и в сторону. Можно было просто превратить все её органы в лёд, что было бы, пожалуй, эффективней – но Мэб только ударила её, и это было почти милосердием. Иногда она прощала ей такие выходки, закрывая на них глаза и делая вид, что не слышит сарказма – а иногда не прощала и ставила зарвавшуюся слугу на место. Чтобы не забывала всё-таки, кому принадлежит.  
Леанансидхе молча улыбнулась своей покровительнице разбитыми в кровь губами и почтительно поклонилась – Мэб, однако, успела заметить вновь хищный, злой блеск золотых глаз.  
\- Прошу прощения, моя госпожа.  
Что она возомнила о себе, интересно? Как бы там ни было, а ей всё же никогда не сравниться с Мэб, никогда не обрести её могущества. Леанансидхе поклонялась своей Королеве, как иные смертные поклоняются божествам, она благоговела перед ней – она ненавидела её.   
Мэб ненавидела её тоже.  
Презирала.  
Терпела.  
Заботилась о ней.  
\- Прощаю. На этот раз. Хотя, полагаю, бесполезно советовать тебе не забываться.  
Леанансидхе опустила ресницы, под которыми бушевало спокойное, холодное пламя ярости. Улыбка её в этот момент была сладкая и чарующая. Мэб подцепила пальцами её подбородок, наклонилась ниже. Слизнула кровь с её губ – и заставила приоткрыть рот для поцелуя. Красные губы начали тут же синеть от проникшего внутрь мороза.  
\- Сделка? – уточнила Леанансидхе нараспев, лукаво прищурившись.  
Мэб оторвалась от неё и усмехнулась:   
\- Сделка.  
И больше ничего говорить было не нужно.  
Сидхе ведь никогда и ничего не делают просто так, верно?   
И так из века в век.


End file.
